Nature Style (Shino Fanfiction)
by DraconianKat
Summary: When Hanako was thirteen she fled to the woods to escape the destruction of her home village in the Land of Fire. Six years later she joins the Leaf Village to become a ninja. She bumps into an attractive insect user whom she starts to develop a liking for. Will he return her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Nineteen year old Hanako Shizaki laid in her hammock that was on the porch of her quaint little, one roomed tree house and let her thoughts wonder as she watched the clouds with her emerald green eyes. It had been three whole years since the Fourth Great Ninja War came to a close. Hanako thought about how she had left her village after it had been destroyed when she was thirteen. She found a secure spot and built her home in the tree. After the war, however, she was starting to wonder if maybe allying herself with a village would be a good idea.

Hanako's stomach let out a growl telling her she was hungry. She stood up and stretched her hourglass frame and shook out her long, board straight brunette hair. She lightly walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple she had picked only a day or so earlier. As she leaned up against the counter eating she felt a slight tickle on the side of her bare foot. Moving her foot she saw a small beetle.

"Hey little guy, you come in here looking for food?" She then grabbed some leaves from the counter that she kept for just such occasions and placed it on the floor in front of him. He quickly ate his fill and flew away carrying what was left with him. After living in the forest by herself for six years the bugs didn't bother her anymore. She figured she was invading their space so it was only fair that she care for the ones she came across.

She finished eating her apple then tossed the core to the ground below. She sauntered back to her hammock and laid down again. It was the quiet times like this she wished she had someone to talk to.

"Maybe it is time I tie myself to a village and make some friends. If I ever get in trouble it would be nice to know I had some friends who would come for me." She then ran through her mind the different villages and decided that the Village Hidden in the Leaves would be the best one since she was already in the Land of Fire and knew it well. It was a couple days journey from where she was residing so she packed up some food and headed out.

After two days of travel, her form fitting green crop top and her spandex black capris with a green waist band and weapon pouch, were pretty dirty. The fishnet t-shirt underneath her crop top kept most of the dirt off of her skin but she was still quite dirty. Her feet got the worst of it though, because she rarely wore shoes. She found she was able to be a better ninja without shoes on.

Upon arriving at the gate of the Leaf Village a shinobi with spiky black hair and a bandage across his nose stopped her.

"Hello stranger what's your business in the Leaf Village?" he asked plainly.

"I would like to see the Hokage about making this place my home." Hanako answered honestly.

"Follow me, I'll take you to him."

Hanako nodded her agreement and followed the man.

She studied the Hokage faces as she entered the village. The current Hokage was a man with spiky hair and a mask over the lower half of his face.

As she walked towards the Hokage's building she noticed a beetle land on the end of her hair. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, held up her finger and the beetle smoothly transferred onto it. Hanako felt that the tiny insect had chakra in its body.

"Who do you belong to?" Hanako asked aloud as she and her escort stopped walking. She looked around to see if she could find the insect user.

"I'm surprised you noticed it." came a masculine voice from behind her. She turned around to see a man with a light grey coat with its hood up, black glasses that hugged his face, and an earth green shirt with black pants underneath.

Hanako held out her hand and let the bug fly back to its owner. "I've lived with bugs around me for years I think it would be pitiful if I didn't notice one land on me." she replied with a smile.

"Someone with sharp perception such as yours must have received some form of training, yet I don't see you with a headband." The man stated.

"I'm Hanako Shizaki and I'm new to the Village. I'm on my way to the Hokage to see if he'll let me make a home here." There was a silence. "What's your name?"

"Shino Aburame."

"We should get going." Hanako's escort interrupted.

"Alright." she called to him. "See you around, Shino Aburame!" she waved as she followed her escort.

Upon reaching the Hokage's office the escort knocked on the door.

"Come in." called a male voice from inside.

The shinobi opened the door and let Hanako enter first then himself closing the door behind him.

Hanako studied the man behind the desk. His white hair stuck out angled to the left, his shinobi headband was angled down to the left to cover his eye and his mask hid the bottom half of his face.

"We have a traveler who wishes to settle down in our village." he stated matter of factly.

"Really? And what attracted you to the Leaf Village Miss...?"

"Hanako Shizaki, Lord Hokage. I've been living in the forest for the past six years and thought it was time I joined a village. I was already in the Land of Fire so it made sense." she explained.

"But why not join a smaller village if your just looking for a place to call home?" The Hokage asked.

"I would like to become a shinobi." Hanako answered simply.

"Have you had any training?" he asked raising an eyebrow and not sure what to expect out of the bubbly woman that stood before him.

"Yes. I trained with an old man from my home village till it I was thirteen." Hanako said getting a little more serious.

"Why did your training with him stop?"

"My village was attacked by bandits, as far as I know I'm the only one who survived the attack." Hanako paused. "But that doesn't mean I haven't been training! Please Lord Hokage, let me show you what I can do!"

The Hokage was silent as he thought. Hanako felt like she was holding her breath.

"Alright Miss Shizaki we'll see what you can do. Kotetsu, go get Lee and Shikamaru and ask them to meet us at the training grounds closest to here."

"Yes sir." he answered and left immediately.

The Hokage stood up and walked around his desk. "Follow me." he instructed.

"Thank you Lord Hokage!" Hanako said as she followed.

"Please, call me Kakashi."

Moments later Hanako and Kakashi watched as two men approached them. One had black hair pulled into a tight spiked ponytail on top of his head and had a neutral look on his face. The second guy had black hair as well but it was a short bowl cut that was accompanied with bushy eyebrows; the green jumpsuit he was wearing made him look even weirder.

Kakashi started walking out to meet them and Hanako followed suit.

"Lee, Shikamaru, I would like to introduce Miss Hanako Shizaki. She has requested to live here and become a shinobi."

"Most excellent! A new comrade is always welcome. Nice to meet you, my name is Rock Lee." the guy in the jumpsuit enthused.

"You want us to assess her skills, right?" Shikamaru clarified.

"That's exactly right." Kakashi said.

"I gladly look forward to the challenge!" Lee said excitedly.

"Then by all means, you can go first." Shikamaru shrugged as he and Kakashi retreated to a safe distance.

"Yes! Let us see where you are with your taijutsu!" Lee said as he took an offensive stance.

"Please don't go easy on me, I want to see what I need to strive for." Hanako replied taking up her own stance.

Lee immediately swung a kick and Hanako quickly dodged. A fist followed soon after which Hanako blocked. Keeping hold of his arm she swung a kick which he expertly dodged as he twisted his arm out of Hanako's grasp. He was faster than she expected, because of this the next punch landed on her face sending her flying. She recovered quickly and managed to land on her feet. No sooner had she done so and Lee was coming at her again.

The continued to exchange blows for several minutes and Hanako had managed to dodge or block most of Lee's attacks but had a difficult time landing punches on him. Lee however knew exactly when to strike and got through her defense.

One more kick sent her flying which she had landed like every other time.

"Good." Kakashi called signaling that they were done. "Lee, your assessment?" he asked as he walked over.

"Her taijutsu skills are needing some work, however I've never seen anyone who takes a hit from me recover mid air to land on their feet."

"My Sensei said that a stunned ninja is a dead ninja, so he taught me how to recover before I land. This way no matter often I get hit I'm back up ready to fight." Hanako informed.

"Alright, Shikamaru your up." Kakashi instructed.

"After watching your taijutsu I'm curious to see what you else you can do." Shikamaru said with a small smile.

"I'm ready when you are." Hanako said.

Hanako watched as Shikamaru weaved his hand signs and shadows darted out towards her. She quickly dodged. She had read up on lots of different techniques and she knew from her reading that if she got caught that would be the end. She also knew that if any jutsu she used caused a shadow, it could end up helping him instead of her.

Hanako then weaved her own hand signs, "Nature Style: Leaf Blades!"

Several leaves shot out from the palms of her hands leaving several small cuts on Shikamaru as proof of the ones he barely dodged.

Shikamaru then attacked again as he tried to get Hanako with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Hanako watched the ground as she dodged but also did her best to be aware of the sky and anything else that caused a shadow. There were several minutes where all she could do was dodge. She knew if she wanted the Hokage to take her seriously she needed to do her best.

"Nature Style: Entangling Vines!" Hanako called as she weaved the appropriate hand signs and vines sprang from the ground and weaved around Shikamaru stopping his movement.

Hanako watched the gears turn in Shikamaru's head. "I've seen enough." he said.

Hanako released him. Kakashi and Lee made their way over.

"Well Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"I would place her skills at a Chunin level, but I'm sure with the right training she could reach Jonin level in no time. As well I believe her kekkei genkai would be a great asset." Shikamaru answered.

Hanako stood anxiously waiting for the Hokage to give his answer about her staying in the village.

"Hanako, I would like to welcome you to the Leaf Village." Kakashi said giving a smile.

"Oh thank you lord Hokage!"

"Let's go back to the office and I'll get you a headband."

Hanako eagerly followed Kakashi back to his office. Once there he found a headband and handed it to her. She ran her hand over the face of the headband and just let it soak in that she was now a ninja.

"Is something bothering you?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I'm fine." Hanako tied the headband around her head and a big smile crossed her lips.

"Now as far as a place to stay goes I'm going to leave that up to you, but if you find you need some help please don't hesitate to ask."

"I think I can manage, but thanks for the offer."

After Hanako gave a respective bow she left the Hokage's office. As she wondered around the village looking for a suitable spot to live she found a wooded area right next to some training grounds on the outer edge of the village.

"This looks like a good spot. I think I'm going to enjoy living in the Leaf Village."


	2. Chapter 2

Hanako spent the next week building herself a tree house similar to the one she had before. She knew it would stand out but this is what she had gotten used to and she made one change. She added a simple ladder for going up and a rope for going down because she wanted easier access for any friends she made. She just finished testing out the rope when she heard someone walking up from behind her. She turned around to see Shino.

"Hi Shino! What do you think?" Hanako asked as she gestured to her house.

"Did you build it yourself?"

"Yeah, it's similar to the one I had in the forest. I don't know why but I always feel safer in the trees."

"It looks like you put a lot of effort into it, but are you sure its sturdy?"

"Absolutely. I had six years to figure out what worked and what didn't. What worked stayed up and what didn't fell away and was rebuilt."

"Impressive."

"How did you know I was here anyway?"

"My clan lives just up the road. It was impossible to not notice you pass by into town and back."

"Hey Shino! Who's your friend?"

The question came from a man with brown hair and red triangle face paint. His dog companion was all white except for the brown on his ears.

"This is Hanako Shizaki, she's new to the village."

"Nice to meet you Hanako. I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru."

"It's nice to meet you too Kiba." She turned to Akamaru and stretched out her hand, "Will you let me pet you, Akamaru?" Seeing no objection she lightly put her hand on Akamaru's head and pet him gently.

"I'm surprised he let you pet him." Shino said with almost audible shock.

"Yeah me too. He normally hates it." Kiba added.

"I bet no one else asks permission. I've learned that just because they aren't human doesn't mean they don't have feelings. So by asking Akamaru's permission I show him respect."

"Where did you find this woman Shino? She's perfect for you!"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, the only other person I know who's that perceptive is you."

Hanako blushed a bit but recovered quickly.

"You know I'm still here right?"

"Yes, Kiba you're being rude."

"Hey, I just call it like I see it."

"Why are you here?" Shino asked.

"I'm meeting Hinata at the training grounds."

Just then a woman with long blue-black hair dressed in a light grey shirt with a wide black belt and back shorts came walking up.

"Hi Shino, are you training with us too?" She asked shyly.

"I think I'll pass."

"Hinata this is Hanako, she's Shino's new friend."

"Nice to meet you Hanako."

"Nice to meet you too Hinata."

"How about you? Did you want to train with us?" Kiba asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to take it easy today. I just spent the last week building my house."

Kiba and Hinata looked up at Hanako's humble abode and were impressed.

"You made that all by yourself?" Hinata asked.

"Yupp. What do you think?"

"I think it's incredible."

"Yeah it's pretty awesome... So are we gonna train or what?"

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Hinata bid farewell.

Once Kiba and Hinata left Shino and Hanako were left standing in a awkward silence. It wasn't like Hanako to not know what to say and she was finding it unsettling. Did Kiba's comment about her being Shino's girl really throw her off that much?

"I'm sorry about Kiba. He doesn't always think before he opens his mouth."

"Oh I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Except Hanako felt herself blush again. "Well I'm gonna head into town for a few things. It was nice to see you again Shino."

Hanako and Shino went their separate ways and she found herself wandering around town. Eventually, she found herself in front of a place called Ichiraku Ramen. It was getting close to lunch time so Hanako decided to treat herself.

"Hi there! What can I get ya?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I don't know. I'm new to the village so what do you recommend?"

"I recommend the House Ramen." said the blonde haired and blue eyed man who just entered the shop.

"Alright then that's what I'll have."

"Coming right up."

Hanako watched as the food was prepared.

"I know I'm not good with faces but I'm pretty sure I haven't met you before."

"You would be right on that. I'm Hanako Shizaki."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, its nice to meet you."

"You too."

"How long have you been in the village?"

"Only a week."

"Well you made the right choice stopping by Ichiraku Ramen. They have best ramen in town."

Just then Hanako's food arrived. Naruto wasn't lying, it was the best ramen she had ever tasted. Once she had finished eating she paid and went walking again. Funny enough her thoughts wondered to Shino. He was shy but spoke up when he needed to. Even from the brief dialogue she'd had with him she could tell that he was a very logical thinking person.

"Someone looks like their deep in thought." Shikamaru said as he joined her walk.

Hanako had met Shikamaru when she was buying material for her house. He was the one who helped her figure out exactly how much she needed to buy.

"I've just been thinking about the people I've met so far."

"Oh?"

"Kiba has a big mouth. Hinata is shy, Naruto is outgoing, and Shino is calm, cool and collected."

"Sounds like a good assessment so far."

"Before you and Temari were together did people make jokes about her being your girl?"

"All the time. It was such a drag, but it died down once we got together." he paused. "Why the interest in the topic?"

"No reason." Hanako blushed knowing it was way to early to know if she had any sort of feelings for Shino. At the same time, however, if she didn't have feelings for him why did she blush at Kiba's comment?

"If you say so."

"You know I think I'm just gonna head home. I've had enough socialization for today."

"Alright, I'll see you around."

When Hanako finally arrived home she felt like she could relax. She wasn't used to talking with so many people. Even in her home village she was so focused on becoming a ninja that she only talked with her sensei when it was outside of family. She laid down and stretched on her bed which was just a mattress on the floor and placed her hands behind her head. Even though Hanako tried to be upbeat when others were around she enjoyed the silence. A silence that Shino seemed to understand.

"What's wrong with me? I only met the guy a week ago, is it really possible for me to have feelings for him already?" Hanako mumbled to herself and she let out a sigh.

After a few moments rest Hanako went to the training grounds and pushed her limits. Nothing made her feel better than training. It was as if she could feel herself improving and getting stronger. It was also the only time she truly felt like she could empty her mind to think clearly. She trained till dark then headed back home and passed out within minutes.

The next day the morning sunshine gently woke Hanako. She gave a big stretch which made the blanket slide of her top half revealing her emerald green bra that held her size D breasts perfectly. She usually slept in her bra and panties because it was more comfortable than sleeping in clothes.

"Hanako are you home?!" called a voice from the ground.

Hanako peaked her head out the window to see Shino and quickly hopped down to greet him. She was so comfortable being in just her bra and panties that she didn't remember to put something on to cover herself.

"Hey Shino. What brings you here this early?"

Shino instantly went fifty shades of red and quickly averted his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Hanako gave Shino a quizzical look.

"You may want to put some clothes on before anyone else sees you."

"Aaaahhh!" It was Hanako's turn to go beet red. She quickly sprung back up into her tree house and dressed. She mentally smacked herself for not being more careful, she wasn't living in her woods anymore, she would have to remember to get dressed as soon as she woke up. Once she was dressed she hopped back down.

"Sorry about that..." Hanako was still beet red. "So back to my question, what brings you by here this early?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to train with me?"

"Sure lets go!"

Hanako was determined to put the awkward encounter behind them but it was no easy feat. This caused an awkward silence as they walked the short distance to the training grounds. Once there Shino broke the silence.

"I was thinking we practice our taijutsu today."

"Sounds good to me."

Shino took up an offensive position and Hanako did the same. Shino launched a punch for Hanako's face which she dodged. She then sent a foot directed at his side and he blocked it with one arm. She sent a punch towards his face which he blocked with his hand. She jumped back and assessed him. He wasn't as good as the taijutsu user she had faced when she had first arrived at the village but he was still pretty good. She launched another punch which he dodged and used her momentum to flip her. She landed on her feet and spun to face him again only too see his foot just in time to block. She then quickly grabbed his leg and twisted it causing him to spin and land flat on his back. He quickly recovered and jumped up.

They continued to exchange blows till lunch time rolled around. If Hanako was honest with herself, Shino had managed to get in more hits than she did. She had trained by herself for so long that she was a little out of practice when it came to sparing with a partner.

"What do you say we get some lunch?" Hanako suggested.

"Alright, did you have something specific in mind?"

"Well I've got some fresh veggies and stuff at my place. I could make us a couple of salads."

"Sounds good to me."

Once they arrived at Hanako's house, she went right to work chopping up veggies for the salad. After only a few short minutes it was ready and she handed some to Shino. They sat on the floor at her small table and ate in silence, but this time it wasn't the awkward silence. When they were finished eating Hanako collected the dishes and put them in the sink to wash later.

"Thank you for the salad. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. It was nice to not eat alone for once and to eat with someone who doesn't insist on talking through the whole meal."

"You mean the silence didn't bother you?"

"Not at all."

"That's good to hear."

"Oh I wanted to let you know; I'm a earth and water type user. I combine them to make leaf blades and vines." Hanako flicked her right hand and created a single leaf blade and in her left hand she twisted a vine into a firm staff.

"What's the purpose of showing me this?"

"Well, I already knew you were an insect user when we met so I figured I would let you in on what my specialty was."

"Hey Hanako! Is Shino up there with you?!" came Kiba's voice from below.

The two of them jumped down to greet Kiba and Akamaru.

"What's up Kiba?" Hanako asked.

"The Hokage wants to see us for a mission."

"Then let's not waist any more time." Shino said.

When the three of them arrived Kakashi was sitting behind his desk as usual. They all gave a respectful bow and waited for him to brief them on the mission.

"We just received a request to help find and rescue the wife of a wealthy man from one of the smaller villages. He says he has reason to believe that she's been kidnapped. Your job is to find her and return her safely to her husband." the Hokage explained. "Shino, I would like you to be in charge of this mission. Here's all the information he sent us plus where you'll be headed."

Shino took the scroll and placed in his front pants pocket.

"I'd like you to leave first thing tomorrow morning." Kakashi shifted his eyes to Hanako. "Time to show me what you can really do."

"Yes sir I wont let you down."

"Good to hear. You're dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning the trio bounded through the woods. Hanako had taken her shoes off so that she could move more quietly, but she also had to remember to slow down. She found herself a couple of times going faster than Shino and Kiba.

They arrived just as the sun was setting. The house was located just on the outskirts of the small village. The house looked like it belonged to the chief of the village. If that was true then they would have to be on their best behavior and that meant that Hanako had to put her shoes back on.

When they knocked on the door a butler answered and lead them into the living room where they knelt on the floor in front of a very well cushioned seat. Hanako mentally rolled her eyes and figured this man had probably never did without. Moments later he entered.

His hair was golden yellow and slicked back. His white shirt was open in the front revealing his well toned pecs and abs. His skin had a light bronze color and his eyes were ice blue.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. My name is Sadao." His voice boomed.

"This is Shino, and Kiba and I'm Hanako. At your service sir."

"We were told it was urgent." Shino stated.

"It is. My wife, Fumiko, has been missing for three days now."

"Any idea who might have taken her?"

"No clue. I try to be fair to everyone I meet."

"Did they leave anything behind?"

"No. As far as I can tell everything is as it was the only difference is that she's missing."

"May we look in her room? Maybe there is a clue there." Shino suggested.

"Yes by all means, follow me."

Everyone got up and followed Mr. Sadao to the bedroom he shared with her and the three went to work investigating. As they searched Hanako noticed something was off.

"What is it, Hanako?" Shino asked taking notice of the look on her face.

"The whole room feels off for some reason..." Then she figured it out. "There are next to nothing for her clothing here. A woman of her status should have a whole closet full of clothes."

"Hey, you're right." Kiba chimed.

Shino turned to Sadao. "Did she have plans to go somewhere?"

"Not that I can remember."

Suddenly a orange haired woman with golden eyes and wearing a sexy green kimono burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?! Why are you people looking through my stuff?!"

"Fumi, my sweet! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

"I was at my mother's like I told you last week!"

"Oh..."

Hanako tried her best to stifle her laughter.

"Next time send a message to my mother asking if I'm there before you go and hire ninja."

"Well, I guess our job is done." Kiba shrugged.

"Wait please, stay the night in the room next door. I feel horribly that you traveled all the way here in such a hurry. The least I can do is give you a decent place to sleep." Sadao insisted.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

The three of them headed to the room next door and discovered there was only one queen sized bed. There was an awkward silence.

"I'll sleep on the floor and you guys can share the bed." Hanako decided.

"You sure about that?" Shino asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Look..." Hanako grabbed a few spare pillows and a blanket arranging them like a bed. "It will be just like my bed at home. I'm used to sleeping on the hard floor."

"As long as you're sure." Kiba said.

"I'm sure. Oh and this is for Akamaru..." Hanako found a few more pillows and placed them on the floor which created a dog bed. Akamaru immediately curled up on the pillows.

"Well, as long as there is no arguments then let's get some sleep." Shino ordered.

So the three of them climbed into bed and started to relax. After a few moments they heard some crashing and banging going on in the next room. Not sure if her teammates had passed out or not Hanako tried her best to stifle her laughter as the banging continued.

"What the hell are they doing over there?" Kiba asked as he sat up.

"What do you think Kiba? What would you do if you had been worried sick about your wife for three days?" Hanako stifled more giggles.

"Well do they have to be so noisy?"

"Oh! Sadao!" Fumiko's voice broke through the wall.

Hanako couldn't take it any more and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Why do you find it so funny?"

"I don't know. It just is." Hanako managed to say.

Once Hanako got a hold of herself she had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Kiba, do you want to have some fun?"

"What kind of fun are you talking about?" Kiba asked with a grin telling Hanako he had an idea of what she meant.

To show him she stood up and slammed her back against the adjoining wall. Kiba's smile grew bigger as he hopped out of bed and slammed against the wall too. Hanako then elbowed the wall a few times in a rhythm.

"Oh Kiba!" She seductively called out.

"Hanako!" Kiba called out.

They both stifled their laugh. Hanako knew they were acting like kids but she didn't care, this was fun.

"Will you too cut that out and get some sleep." Shino said sitting up and giving them a frown.

"Oh Shino!" Hanako shouted banging on the wall a few more times.

Even in the dim light she could see Shino go beet red.

More banging from the other side.

"Ouch! Kiba No biting!" Hanako called out again.

Kiba began laughing hysterically which sent Hanako to do the same thing. Shino let out a big sigh and flopped on the bed. He was too tired to fight it. Once Kiba and Hanako collected themselves they climbed into their own beds and fell asleep.

The next day everyone woke up bright and early. When they came out of the room they saw Sadao tip toeing out of his bedroom.

"Good morning." Hanako said.

Sadao turned to face them and gave an awkward neck rub. "I guess you guys heard us last night huh?"

"Only a little." Hanako tried not bursting into laughter. "sounded like you guys had fun."

"Judging by the sounds we heard, you three must have had fun as well." Sadao said gaining his composure.

Kiba and Hanako burst out laughing.

"Anyway, I wanted to see you off." Sadao handed an envelope to Shino.

"Thank you again for your hospitality sir." Shino gave a scolding look to his teammates. "Let's get going."

As the three of them took off back to the village, Hanako had the feeling that she had made Shino a little too uncomfortable with last night's antics. So she decided she was going to talk to him when she had the chance. When they arrived at the village they went straight to the Hokage's office and debriefed on the mission. Once that had been completed Hanako decided she was going to treat herself to a bath at the bath house.

She undressed and wrapped a towel around herself which was held up by her size D bust. When she walked in and set the towel aside as she slipped into the water. The warm water wrapped around and relaxed her body. After a few moments she saw Hinata come in and sink into the bath. From what Hanako could tell Hinata's bust was about the same size maybe a little bigger. She felt a little better about herself knowing she wasn't the only big busted girl around.

"Hi Hinata, here for an evening soak?"

"Yes, I trained pretty hard today."

Hinata kept herself covered.

"Hinata you don't need to be shy. Just sink in and relax."

Hinata blushed. "But they just keep floating up."

"Oh don't worry about it. See mine do it too. It's just what we have to deal with."

Hinata seemed to relax a bit.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"You know Shino a lot better than I do. Does he know how to take a joke?"

"It depends on the joke. He usually corrects it or just doesn't show any reaction."

"Have you ever seen him embarrassed by a joke?"

"I don't think I've ever seen him get embarrassed. Why?"

Just then a girl with pink hair walked in.

"Hey Hinata, Who's this?" she asked

"This is Hanako. Hanako this is Sakura."

"Nice you meet you Hanako."

"You too Sakura."

"So what were you two talking about."

"I was asking Hinata about Shino and if she's ever seen him embarrassed by a joke."

"Well I can tell you that I've never seen him embarrassed. Why?"

"Well... Kiba and I joked around once we finished up our mission and now I'm worried about he may have taken it."

"What kind of joke did you guys do?" Sakura asked.

Hanako explained everything that had happened from being offered the next room to when they left the house. Hinata blushed bright red and Sakura let out a laugh.

"I can't believe you guys actually did that." Sakura said.

"It was a lot of fun, but do you think I went too far when I included Shino?"

"I may not know how he feels about it but I know that he would appreciate it if you asked him about it." Hinata advised.

"Alright, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

The next day Hanako dressed and headed to Shino's house and knocked on the door. She was happily surprised when it was Shino who answered the door.

"Hey, want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure, just give me a minute."

He closed the door and emerged again ready to go. The two of them walked in silence for a while till they got to the wooded area that surrounded Hanako's house. She always felt like she was truly herself in nature.

"Are you okay?" Hanako finally asked as she leaned up against a large tree.

"What made you think I wasn't?"

"Well you seemed upset about the joke Kiba and I played on our last mission."

Shino blushed. "Oh that."

"I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Shino moved in close and placed his hand beside her head. "What made me uncomfortable was how you said my name." His face was inches from hers and was beet red. She herself began to blush.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." She apologized again in almost a whisper.

They stayed there for a few moments just inches away from each other. Hanako could feel Shino studying her face.

"I forgive you." He said finally as he backed away. "I need to run some errands, I'll see you later." Shino walked away.

Hanako stayed leaning against the tree breathless and unsure about what just happened. Did he mean that he liked her? She blushed again as she relived how close they came to each other. She could have just moved her face a little and kissed him but she wasn't sure if that would have scared him off or not. Was he trying to scare her off? Did he even have feelings for her? Shino was usually straightforward but everything that just happened was anything but straightforward.

"Damn it Shino. Why do you have to be so cryptic?" Hanako mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A whole week went by and she hadn't bumped into Shino since the incident that made them both blush. Hanako was training to try and get her mind off of the fact that she and Shino hadn't talked since, but it wasn't working. She kept pounding at the log in front of her till her hands were raw. When all her frustration was worked out she flopped on the grass and watched the clouds go by.

"Are you okay, Hanako?" came Hinata's caring voice.

Hanako sat up. "I'll be okay, I'm just frustrated."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"I could but I don't know if it would help."

"Well, while you're trying to figure it out, why don't come to my place and I'll bandage your hands."

"Okay. Thanks Hinata."

The two girls made their way to Hinata's apartment in silence and Hinata began to clean Hanako's hands.

"So have you decided if you want to talk about it?" Hinata asked kindly.

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

Hinata finished wrapping Hanako's hands. Hanako then flopped backwards on the floor and placed her arm over her eyes. "For reasons that are beyond my comprehension, I think I like Shino as more than a friend."

"Really? That's wonderful."

"Yeah except the cryptic idiot hasn't talked to me in a week. So I have no idea if he feels the same way."

"I see."

"I have no clue what to do. Talking to him about his feelings is what started the whole thing."

"What exactly happened?"

Hanako explained what happened a week ago when she went to talk to Shino and what he said that made the whole thing more confusing.

"Oh my, that does seem to be confusing."

"You see what I mean? If I ask him about his feelings he'll probably just say something more cryptic."

"Well from I know of Shino, he's always been quiet and a deep thinker. Maybe he just needs more time."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do in the meantime."

"Why don't we go to the bath house? It might help you relax, especially since you've been training so hard."

"Yeah okay. The walk there might help me process things too."

The two women stood up and made their way to the bath house. Once they were both soaking in the warm water Hanako really felt the water relax her muscles. She relaxed enough that even her mind began to slow down.

"How did you know this would help, Hinata?"

"My mind used to always race with thoughts of Naruto, sometimes I still do, so I started coming here and I found it helped."

"Well, thank you. I really needed this."

"You're welcome, Hanako."

The girls enjoyed the rest of their bath in a comfortable silence. When they were done they dressed and headed out the door. The sun had just set and the cool air felt nice after the hot bath. They had only walked a few feet when Shino walked around the corner. Hanako blushed and was furious all at the same time. She wanted to yell at him and demand an answer but chose to stay silent. As they passed each other, Shino discreetly slipped a note into Hanako's hand. She quickly stuck in her pocket. Hinata and Hanako went their separate ways.

Once she was home by herself she took the note out of her pocket and read: "If you want to talk meet me at the training grounds in an hour." It had been a twenty minute walk from where Shino had handed her the note to her house. So Hanako dressed in some warmer clothing and headed out to the training grounds early. When she got there she laid on the ground and gazed at the stars. When she heard someone approaching she stood up and waited patiently as Shino made his way to her.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come." Shino said.

"Well, I'm here. Now do you want to explain what happened a week ago? Because I am very confused."

"Which part confused you?"

"How about when you said, ' _What made me uncomfortable was how you said my name.'_ while you were inches away from kissing me. Can't you just tell me if you like me or not? Because that would be way easier on my nerves."

Shino was silent.

"So do you like me or not?"

Shino moved in close so he was once again only inches from her face. "Sometimes you talk too much." Then he proceeded to place his hand behind her head and plant a gentle but firm kiss on her lips.

His lips were soft and fit perfectly with her own. She felt excitement like fireworks rush through her body. After only a moment he broke the kiss and gazed at her. Hanako decided it was her turn so she leaned in and planted a kiss on him. This time she melted into the kiss as Shino wrapped his arms around her and she placed hers around his neck. When they finally broke for air Hanako gazed at him.

"So what does this mean for us?" she asked.

"By common sense it means we're dating."

"Okay then."

"I need to go, I have an early morning tomorrow."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping the kids at the academy with a bug hunt."

"I could help with that. Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"I don't see why not."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

They gave each other another kiss and went their separate ways. Hanako had just about made it to her house when she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she called as she turned around.

No response.

"Huh, must just be an animal or something." She turned back around and was just about to leap into her house when she felt someone grab her and then everything went black.

When Hanako came to, there was a throbbing pain at the back of her head. She felt the back of her head and pulled her hand away clean. She sighed with relief that she wouldn't have to deal with a head trauma. She looked around the room and saw that she was in what looked like a regular room except there were no windows or furniture of any kind except for a toilet in the corner. The door was made of wood and had a small window near the top. She peeled herself off of the hard stone floor and tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Hey! Anyone out there?! What the hell do you want from me?"

There was no response.

Hanako let out a sigh and sat the back corner. Moments later she heard voices outside her door. With a jingle from some keys and a clunk, the door opened. The man that entered was tall and well built. His hair was long, spiked and green, and his golden eyes shimmered as he stared at Hanako. His entrance was followed by four guards.

"Glad to see you've awaken my dear." his manly voice echoed.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"Such language, so unbecoming of a lady. If you ask me nicely I'll tell you."

Hanako felt her skin crawl, this guy was beyond creepy. She knew, however, that in order to get the information she wanted she was going to have to play along.

"Would you please tell me what was so important that you felt you had to send your thugs to smack me on the back of the head and drag me here?" There was still lots of attitude in her voice but she felt like it was the best she could do.

"Much better. I am sorry about the way my men treated you by the way, I did tell them to be gentle with you. But allow me to introduce myself, I'm Takeo Minami and to answer your question, you're here because I want to offer you a deal."

"And what kind of deal would that be?"

"Well, you see, your kekkei tota makes you very unique. I would like you to come work for me. If you do I can lead you to the people who slaughtered and destroyed your village."

Hanako had always wanted to know what happened to her village but she also knew making a deal with the devil was out of the question. She wasn't even sure she knew what a kekkei tota was.

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Well, then I have no choice but to keep you here and study your jutsu myself. This of course means painful experiments."

Hanako was beginning to sweat. She didn't want to work for this creep but she didn't like the idea of being experimented on. She sat still contemplating what to do when she felt the familiar presence of a bug that belonged to a certain insect user.

"No deal." she responded with new confidence.

"What?!"

Hanako had obviously struck a nerve. "I said, no deal."

"But no one has ever refused me for fear of pain or death!"

"Then I guess I'm the first."

"Very well. Take her!" he ordered and two of the guards went to grab her.

"I don't think so!" she shouted weaving the proper signs and slamming her hands to the ground.

Immediately vines sprung up and entangled the guards that were coming towards her. She watched amused as they tried to get free.

"Cut through the vines you idiots! Quit playing around!"

The advice came too late as they were swarmed with bugs. Hanako released her jutsu and immediately launched her Leaf Blades. Takeo and his other guards had managed to dodge her attack but landed themselves right in line for Kiba.

"Fang over fang!" he called.

Hanako was in awe at the strength and speed he used as he knocked Takeo and his men back.

"Let's get out of here." Shino said offering her his hand.

"Yes please." she replied taking his hand.

The three of them ran out of the hideout which Hanako now saw was underground. Hinata was waiting for them when they emerged and they all took off running at full speed back to the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanako, Shino, Kiba and Hinata were all standing in front of the Hokage. They had just finished telling him everything that happened. Hanako ended up doing most of the talking since she was the one who had been kidnapped. There was no telling why Takeo wanted Hanako to join him but she knew she didn't want to find out the hard way.

"I'm going to do some looking up on this Takeo Minami character and see if I can figure out what he's after, but in the meantime take the rest of the day off and relax. I'll need you at full strength if it turns out he's a threat to the village."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Shino said.

"Oh and Hanako stop by the hospital before you go home."

"Yes sir."

They all gave a respectful bow and exited the Hokage's office. Hanako started to walk towards the hospital when she noticed Shino following her.

"If you're going to hover, you may as well be beside me." She stopped and waited for him, then kept walking.

"I want to make sure you get to the hospital okay."

"Thanks. How did you know I was missing anyway? And how did you find me so fast?"

"You didn't show up for the class outing like you said you would, so I stopped by your house and found you missing. As to how I found you it was simple really. My bugs can track the female no matter where she is. Kiba has an incredible sense of smell and Hinata has the Byakugan."

"Wow so you guys must be like the ultimate tracking team."

"That's probably why we were all placed on the same team when we were genin."

"I didn't realize you had such a strong history with those two."

"That's why I chose them to help me look for you."

"Didn't you have to clear the rescue by the Hokage first?"

"I did that before asking Kiba and Hinata to join me."

"Wow, you don't miss a beat."

They arrived at the hospital and checked Hanako in. Sakura was the one who came and checked her.

"There doesn't seem to be any major damage but I'd like to keep her overnight just in case."

Hanako let out a sigh. "I was hoping to sleep in my own bed tonight after sleeping on that hard floor.

"I thought the floor didn't bother you." Shino inquired.

"If I have some sort of padding it's fine, but there was no padding whatsoever on that floor."

"Sorry, but it's best if you stay here." Sakura said.

Hanako let out a long drawn out sigh and flopped back on the gurney.

"I'll get admitted then I'll come get you and lead you to your room for the night."

Hanako just raised her arm and gave Sakura a thumbs up. She didn't know why she was being such a drama queen, it really wasn't a big deal. She was enjoying the silence for several minutes before she realized that Shino was still here.

"You know you don't have to stay here. I'll be fine."

"I'll stay till you're in your room."

Moments later, Sakura returned and led Hanako to her room. She flopped on her temporary bed and rested her forearm over her eyes and waited till it was just her and Shino again.

"Well go ahead and lecture me. I'm ready for it."

"Why would I lecture you?" Shino asked.

"Because I was stupid enough to get myself kidnapped."

"I'm not going to lecture you. Why? Because you look like you've been hard enough on yourself."

"I guess, I just got used to my sensei doing it all the time. Every time I messed up he gave me this big long lecture about how I could have done better."

"Lecturing doesn't do much good unless the person listening wants to hear it."

Just then, the Hokage walked into the room.

"Glad to see they're taking good care of you."

"Lord Hokage, what are you doing here?" Hanako sat up.

"I wanted to talk to you about your kekkei tota."

"What's a kekkei tota? Takeo mentioned the same thing."

"You don't know what it is?"

"No I don't. My parents never wanted me to become a ninja in the first place, so I couldn't go to the academy here to train. Eventually, I found an elderly man in my village who was willing to train me. He only told me what he felt was relevant. When my village was destroyed by bandits I was the only one who survived. I lived in the forest taking any job I could get as mercenary, but I only learned what I needed to in order to survive. So I know about chakra natures and what kekkei genkai is, but I've never heard the term kekkei tota."

"I see… You know that a kekkei genkai is when a person possesses two chakra types and combines them together to make another type. For example, wind and water can combine to make ice. A kekkei tota is when the person possesses three chakra types." Kakashi explained.

"So which jutsu of mine is the kekkei tota?"

"You don't know? It's your Leaf Blades. How you ask? You need the wind chakra nature to make them go flying towards your opponent as well as the earth and water chakra natures to create the leaves themselves." Shino interjected.

"I thought I was just using my chakra to throw them."

"You are, but it's the wind chakra that's doing the work. I noticed it when you sparred with Shikamaru, but I thought you already knew about it." Kakashi said.

Hanako sat and took it all in. She never realized that she was so special.

"Is it something that my parents would have known? Or my sensei?"

"If your parents didn't want you to become a ninja then I doubt they knew. As for your sensei, that would depend on the kind of training you did with him. Did he help you learn your Leaf Blades?"

"No, I took what he taught me and kind of experimented till I got it."

"That must have taken a lot of training."

"It was. I took every spare moment to train."

"Well, it looks like it paid off."

Hanako let out a yawn.

"Lord Hokage, perhaps it's best if we let Hanako rest and continue the conversation later." Shino suggested.

Hanako looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm fine, it's only just after noon now." she let out another yawn.

"Shino's right, you need your rest. We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

"Alright."

Both the Hokage and Shino left; Hanako flopped back down and passed out.

When she awoke again, she saw the time was five in the morning. She felt a someone holding her hand. She turned her hand to see it was Shino. She gave his hand a light squeeze to wake him up.

"So, you're awake finally."

"What do you mean finally? I just saw you yesterday."

"I'm afraid not. You see, you've been in a coma for ten days."

"What? Really?"

"The people who kidnapped you put a poison in your system that slowly released into your bloodstream. My guess is that it was a countermeasure in case you turned down their offer." Shino explained.

"That's my guess too." The Hokage entered the room. "While you were in a coma we did lots of research Takeo and it seems he's been recruiting powerful ninja to create an elite hidden village that all the others would have to bow to."

"So having a kekkei tota is definitely something he would want."

"That won't be the only reason."

"Hn?"

"Once you're cleared to leave I'd like it if you would go talk to Lord Orochimaru. Apparently, the two used to know each other."

"Who's Lord Orochimaru?"

"Right, I forget that you don't know everyone yet. He's one of the Legendary Sannin, like Lady Tsunade, the Hokage before me."

"I heard lots about Lady Tsunade. She was always gambling and owed lots of money. I actually refused jobs that involved her because I had heard she was a ninja. I didn't want to end up in a fight I couldn't win."

"That was wise." Shino said.

"So Lord Orochimaru is an old teammate of hers?"

"You could say that." Kakashi responded vaguely.

"Well, I look forward to meeting him."


	6. Chapter 6

Hanako casually made her way to the lab where Orochimaru was working. Shino had wanted to come along, but she insisted she would be fine. When she arrived she knocked on the door and entered the lab. It was pretty typical for a lab setup. There were herbs and other miscellaneous ingredients all over the place. Man with straight, long, black hair stood with his back to her.

"Lord Orochimaru?"

He turned around and looked at her. Hanako now understood why Shino wanted to come with her. His skin was deathly pale, he had snake like eyes that were outlined with what looked like purple makeup. He was creepier than Takeo, if that was possible. Hanako had to remind herself that he was an ally.

"You must be the kekkei tota girl Kakashi said was going to stop by."

His voice matched his appearance and sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes sir. I was wondering what you could tell me about Takeo Minami."

Orochimaru leaned back against the counter he had been working at and crossed his arms.

"He was a potential vessel for me at one point, but then I took him on as an assistant."

"What did he do for you?"

"He collected test subjects for me. I was continuing my study on the Reanimation Jutsu as well as a few others."

Hanako thought back to when her village had been attacked. When she went back so bury her parents she hadn't found their bodies.

"Takeo said that he could tell me what happened to my village. It was called Vine Cove."

"That was one of the villages that I asked him to search for possible vessels."

"You mean… you ordered the attack?" Hanako felt her anger and hurt rising.

"Not exactly. He took the liberty of destroying it. I…"

Hanako found herself tuning him out but her anger rose even more. It was infuriating to even look at the man as he casually excused his involvement in it.

"All I had asked for was…"

 **Smack!**

Hanako silenced him with a slap across the face. A few seconds later there was a red mark that seemed to glow on his pale skin. She was still too angry to form words as she glared at him.

"I guess I deserved that."

"How could you do something so awful?" Hanako finally found her voice again.

"I was only concerned with myself at the time so…"

Hanako slapped him again. This time it was the other side.

"You son of a snake! You killed my parents! How am I supposed to trust you?"

"My advice would be: don't." he said grinning.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"You see in a way I am snake." He demonstrated by sticking his tongue out and extending his neck way beyond what's normal for a human and created a slithering type motion.

It took Hanako completely by surprise and caused her to fall on her ass. She quickly got up and ran out the door. She didn't stop running till she was safe at home.

Once she was home she allowed herself a moment to shake off the creepiness that she felt had attached to her. She wasn't afraid of much but that had scared her.

"Are you alright?"

Hanako looked at the main entrance to her house and saw Shino leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fine, just angry… and freaked out."

"While I understand the 'freaked out' part, do you want to tell me about the angry part?"

"I found out that while Orochimaru was studying his forbidden jutsu, he asked Takeo to find more test subjects for him and one of the places he went was my home village. He said he didn't directly order the attack, but I couldn't find my parent's bodies in order to bury them. The only explanation left is that he experimented on them. I was so angry I just couldn't take it."

"Did you do something?"

Hanako nodded.

"What did you do?"

"I slapped him. Twice."

Shino let out a hearty laugh. It wasn't the kind of laugh she expected from Shino, but it was genuine.

"Why are you laughing? I slapped one of the Legendary Sannin."

Shino settled down. "He's had it coming. Aside from Lady Tsunade and now you, I don't think anyone has had the guts to do something like that."

"Really? I thought someone like him would get slapped all the time."

"If you knew what happened you wouldn't think so."

"Okay then, fill me in."

Shino took the next hour explaining everything from the chunin exams and what happened with Sasuke, and who Sasuke was, to the Fourth Great Ninja war.

"No wonder everyone's afraid of him."

"He's mellowed out since being back in the village, but that doesn't stop people from being afraid."

"Well it would help if he didn't do his snake neck thing to people." Hanako did her best to mimic what Orochimaru had done earlier that had scared her, but failed miserably coaxing another laugh out of Shino.

"That's probably true, but that's Orochimaru for you."

"Well now that I've settled down, perhaps I should go see the Hokage and fill him in on what Orochimaru said."

"This time I'm coming with you."

As they entered the Hokage's office and were surprised to see Orochimaru was there.

"Hanako, we were just talking about you."

"Oh?"

"My apologies for scaring you earlier. I'm not used to someone scaring so easy."

"Apology accepted." she figured since she'll see him around the village she might as play nice. "But I'm not sorry for slapping you… twice."

Kakashi gave a surprised look then looked at Orochimaru. "You failed to mention that detail. Did she actually slap you?"

"It wasn't anything I didn't have coming. I'm sure more people would do it if they had the guts."

"I regret nothing."

"Well now that we have that out of the way. Let's go over what you know." Kakashi said.

The next few minutes of conversation were about what Orochimaru knew and what he would have told Hanako had she not scared so easy. Then Hanako filled in her part about her home village and thus explained why she had slapped him. Once everything had been said, Kakashi sat and thought for a moment.

"Orochimaru I want you to train Miss Shizaki."

"Wait… What?!" Hanako exclaimed.

"You heard me. Since Takeo used to work for Orochimaru, who better to train you."

"Besides, Kakashi tells me you're only chunin level. You'll need my help if you want to defeat Takeo."

Hanako didn't like this one bit, but she knew Kakashi was right. Hanako was going to have to drastically increase her skills if she wanted to take Takeo Minami on. Hanako gave her new sensei a bow.

"When do we start, Orochimaru Sensei?"

"Tomorrow morning."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Hanako got up earlier than usual, which put the time at about 5am. She ate breakfast, dressed then headed to the training grounds where they had agreed to meet. The half an hour before their designated time Hanako started her warm up. She was finishing up with some side stretches when Orochimaru emerged like a snake out of the ground. Hanako was startled but managed to remain on her feet this time.

"Good morning, Orochimaru Sensei." she gave a respectful bow.

"Nice to see you've warmed up. Now let's get to work."

"You know you could at least say, 'Good-"

Hanako was cut off by a kick thrown in her direction that sent her flying through the air. As always though, she landed on her feet.

"Well at least you got the landing right. Your first lesson: If they're close enough to hit you, expect them to attack."

"Yes, Sensei." Hanako said now completely focused on the training.

Orochimaru launched another attack. She did her best to block and dodge, but he was too fast for her to keep up so she ended up going flying several times as they trained. He was more relentless than her previous sensei. Orochimaru sent her flying again and this time she wasn't able to land it.

"Again." he ordered.

Hanako got up and launched her own attack against Orochimaru with no questions asked. She had it pounded into her head by her previous sensei not to ask questions. When your sensei tells you jump, you don't ask how high you just jump; he'll tell you if you need to jump higher.

They trained nonstop till sunset. Hanako looked at her new sensei breathing heavily. She waited to see what he would do next.

"Good. We're done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Sensei." Hanako gave her departing sensei a bow.

"That looked like some intense training." Shino said.

Hanako turned around to see Shino, Kiba, and Hinata all standing there.

"I must admit it was more than I expected, but I need his help if I'm going to take on Takeo."

"You look tired, Hanako. You should get some rest." Hinata suggested.

Hanako's stomach growled. "I think I need something to eat first." she tried taking a step towards her friends, but she felt her legs give out and she started to fall. Luckily, Shino was on the ball and caught her.

"Kiba, do you think that you and Hinata could get her some food? I'll take her home."

"Sure thing." Kiba confirmed.

"What would you like to eat Hanako?" Hinata asked.

"Ramen please."

"Ramen coming right up." Kiba announced as he bid farewell.

Shino carefully, but quickly carried her home. Once there he sat her on her makeshift bed and leaned her against the wall.

"Thanks Shino."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"If I don't then I won't get better. I need to get better to beat Takeo."

Shino was silent.

"I know it might seem extreme now, but my previous sensei was harsh too. He wasn't as harsh as Orochimaru, but I got used to his teaching method. I'll get used to it over time and get better."

"Just promise me you'll listen to your body and make sure you eat."

"Yes dad." Hanako mocked.

Shino smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. Her whole body relaxed as she kissed back enjoying his soft lips.

"Alright Shino!" Kiba called out making Shino break the kiss.

"A-Are we interrupting something?" Hinata asked.

"It's fine, come on in." Hanako said.

Hinata handed Hanako the food she had grabbed from a nearby restaurant. Her friends sat and talked with her as she ate. Once she was done she slowly laid down and passed out.

The next morning, Hanako woke up to the sun on her face. Opening her eyes she saw Shino watching over her.

"Good morning." Shino greeted.

"Good morning. Did you stay here all night?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I brought my sleeping bag."

"I don't mind at all." Hanako gave him a pleased look.

"I found some fruit on your counter. You should eat before training today." Shino handed her a peach.

"Thanks." Hanako started to eat when it suddenly hit. "Oh Shit! What time is it?"

"It's only eight in the morning…"

"Crap! I was supposed to meet Orochimaru at seven!" Hanako leapt out of bed and, still in her clothes from the day before, ran off to meet Orochimaru.

When she arrived she could tell he was unimpressed.

"Forgive me Orochimaru Sensei!" She offered no excuse as to why she was late, but simply apologized and gave a deep bow.

"Well now that you're here we can start."

Hanako immediately took up an offensive stance.

"We aren't doing taijutsu today."

She stood down and waited for him to explain.

"I want you to try and hit me with your kekkei tota."

Without question she weaved the appropriate hand signs and shot it straight towards him. He safely dodged and sent some sort of snake arm flying at her which she barely dodged. Orochimaru stood down and began to explain.

"Do you know why I was able to dodge your attack easily and why you had a harder time dodging mine?"

Hanako thought for a moment. "Because you can control the direction your snakes go."

"Very good. Now imagine what you could do with your Leaf Blades if they behaved like my snake."

"It wouldn't be so easy to dodge."

"Exactly, for the next week I want you to do nothing, but try to make your Leaf Blades act like a snake. At the end of the week I'll see how far you've come."

"Yes, Orochimaru Sensei."

Orochimaru walked away and left Hanako to her training.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week Hanako trained relentlessly as she tried to get control her Leaf Blades. When she had first trained using her Leaf Blades, she imagined them like a spear she had thrown. Visualizations helped her, so this time she pictured it acting like a snake. To help her get the idea she used a nearby stream to create a water dragon using her water jutsu only. This gave her the idea of how to control her Leaf Blades. Today was the end of the week and Orochimaru was going to assess her progress.

"I hope you've been practicing your jutsu." he said as he approached.

Hanako knew, that he knew, she had been. What kind of sensei wouldn't check on their student.

"Yes, Orochimaru Sensei."

"Then let's see your progress." He moved behind her and to the right. "Facing the way you are try to hit me with your Leaf Blades."

Hanako weaved her hand signs and shot out her jutsu. It took almost all of her effort, but she was able to send the leaves straight at him. He dodged of course.

"Good. The more you train the easier it will become. Starting tomorrow we'll train alternating days. The first day will be taijutsu and the second will be ninjutsu training. Take the rest of today off and get rested."

"Thank you, Orochimaru Sensei." she said giving him a bow.

Orochimaru walked past her as he left. Once he disappeared from sight Hanako flopped on the grass and let out a big sigh. She knew she had gotten better with her jutsu, but she still wanted more control. She decided she would listen to Orochimaru and take the day off. Her mind however wandered to Takeo Minami and if he had turned up yet. She got up and headed straight to see the Hokage.

When she was outside the Hokage's office the door had been left open and she heard Orochimaru's voice.

"I have to say I'm surprised. When you first told me to teach her I expected she was going to be casual and not take it seriously. The first day, however, when I sent her flying with my kick, not only did she land back on her feet, but she dove full speed into the training."

"So the training is going well then?"

"Yes, in only a week she's managed to accomplish what takes most at least two weeks to do. She's always punctual, except for once, but she apologized with no excuses. I must say Kakashi, I don't know where you found her, but she is a fine shinobi."

Hanako was in shock. She didn't think he noticed all of that.

"Well that's good to hear… isn't it Hanako?" Kakashi said the last part a bit louder.

Hanako entered the room. "Yes, Lord Hokage." She saw Orochimaru give her a serious look. "Don't worry I'm still taking it easy today. I just wanted to stop by and ask if Lord Hokage had heard anything about Takeo."

"Nothing yet, but I contacted the Kazekage and asked him to keep an eye out for him on his end too. As soon as Takeo shows his face we'll know."

"Why do you think he's hiding?" Hanako asked.

"He's biding his time so that he can capture you to study your jutsu. To do that he's going to need a plan. That's why I've been pushing you so hard." Orochimaru answered.

"That makes sense… Well I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, Orochimaru Sensei."

Orochimaru gave a slight wave as his farewell.

Hanako strolled through the streets of the Leaf Village and let her thoughts wander. Now that she knew what Orochimaru thought, she was starting to warm up to the idea of him being her sensei. He was still creepy, but a little less so. After some time she ended up back at home and she flopped on her bed. Without even realizing it, she fell asleep.

When she awoke, she saw Shino's face and smiled.

"You are wonderful to wake up to, do you know that?" she said as she sat up.

"I'm glad you think so."

"What time is it?"

"About five o'clock."

"Wow. I didn't realize I was that tired."

There was a brief silence.

"Hey Shino, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever take off those glasses of yours?"

"Only when I sleep."

"Would you take them off for me?"

"Not yet."

Hanako gave him a confused look. "You know for someone who's usually straight forward you can be so cryptic. What do you mean by 'not yet'?"

"Exactly that, not yet."

"But…"

Shino placed his finger on her lips to shush her. "You're talking too much again." Then he slowly leaned in a planted a kiss on her lips.

She couldn't help but kiss back. His lips perfectly matched hers. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around her as his tongue politely ask for permission to enter her mouth. She gave it, and their tongues danced together. As the kiss continued, Shino gently laid her back down and shifted himself atop her. His hands caressed her every curve as she pushed his hood off and began to play with his hair.

Shino broke the kiss. "Now you can see." he looked at her as he took his glasses off. Hanako was amazed; his eyes were beautiful, like dark chocolate. After gazing into his eyes for a few moments he leaned in and began kissing her again. Each kiss sent a wave of excitement through her body. His kisses gradually moved to her neck. She lightly moaned as he found the sweet spot. One of his hands slowly migrated up to her breast and massaged it. Hanako let out a louder moan this time. His kisses traveled back to her mouth. Hanako slithered her hands under his shirt and lightly ran her hands over his pecs and abs. He responded by breaking the kiss momentarily to remove his coat, vest and shirt. His skin was warm to her touch. He broke the kiss again to remove her shirt and then kissed her neck and traveled to her cleavage. He began to pull at her shorts when she stopped him.

"Wait…"

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I've never been with anyone… so I'm not sure I'm ready."

Shino got off of her and helped her sit up. "Then I'll will wait till you are." he said as he passed her the shirt he had removed, then he put his own clothes back on.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. Why? Because there's nothing wrong with waiting."

"Really?"

"Really." He gave her lips a quick peck then put his glasses back on.

Hanako's stomach growled. "What do you say to dinner?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

The couple headed out to Shino's favorite restaurant and ordered salads. Hanako also got a bowl of ramen. After they had both finished eating, there was something that was bothering Hanako that she needed to get off her chest.

"Shino…"

"Hn?"

"Did you take off your glasses because you thought it was going all the way?"

"No. I had planned on taking them off at some point. Since you asked, I wanted it to be special when you saw my eyes for the first time."

"That's good to hear." she relaxed and let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding.


	9. Chapter 9

The next six months went by quickly. Between dates with Shino and training with Orochimaru Sensei, she was kept busy. Today was exactly six months from the day she had been kidnapped, but it was also the six month mark when Shino and her had started dating. Hanako always had a head for dates, she wasn't sure why.

She did her stretches as she did every morning while waiting for her sensei to arrive. She heard her sensei approaching from behind her.

"Good morning, Orochimaru Sensei." she said as she turned around and gave him her usual bow.

"Good morning, Hanako."

Hanako looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, what fresh torture have you cooked up for me today, sensei?"

He gave her one of his rare smiles. Even though she had only been training with him for six months, it was almost everyday that they spent training. Needless to say during that time, Hanako had gotten to know her sensei quite well and whenever he said 'good morning' it meant he had something specific in mind.

"Tomorrow I am giving you a test. I talked to Kakashi and he agrees that if you pass you'll be promoted to Jonin."

Now it was Hanako's turn to smile. "You really think I'm ready?"

"You are. Take today to prepare yourself. Then be ready for a fight."

"I look forward to the challenge."

"Good, because I promise you, it will be a challenge."

That night Hanako went to bed early in order to be well rested for her test tomorrow. Before she fell asleep she ran over her mental notes of everything Orochimaru had taught her. Once she was convinced she was ready for the test, she let herself fall asleep.

She awoke to someone landing on her deck. After the kidnapping she placed her vines throughout the structure of her house so that if anyone landed on them it would wake her up. Quickly, she swapped herself out for a water clone who pretended to be asleep, then she extended vines from her hands and pulled herself up to the roof. Silently, she watched as the intruder placed his sword against her clone's throat.

"One scream or hand sign and I'll kill you."

"What do you want from me?" the clone asked.

"I'm here to take you to Takeo."

Hanako silently formed a vine staff in her hand.

"That's not going to happen."

"And why is that?"

Instantly, the clone disintegrated into water and Hanako leapt from the roof and sent him flying like a golf ball out the door and down onto the ground. Hanako followed him and expertly landed in front of him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to see Takeo."

"We'll see about that." he said as he launched his next attack.

Hanako weaved her hand signs as she dodged, then, once on solid ground, she launched her Leaf Blades. Even though he tried to get out of the way she had managed to follow his movement till she just grazed his left arm leaving several deep scratches.

In retaliation, he sent a massive fireball her way. She quickly weaved the signs for a mud wall which saved her just in time. The instant the fire died she leapt atop the wall and sent more Leaf Blades his way. He dodged it again, then weaved some hand signs which caused lightning to appear as it flashed around the chakra he held in his hand.

Hanako jumped back, weaved her hand signs and slammed her hands on the ground causing vines to spring from the ground and entangle him. It didn't last long though, because he used the lightning to form a blade which cut the vines effortlessly. Then he charged at her with his lightning blade. She quickly activated a substitution jutsu replacing herself with a log. She watched in awe as the log was completely destroyed.

Hanako once again entangled him in vines once the lightning had died away, but this time she also encased him in rock all the way up to his neck. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch as she approached him and placed it next to his throat.

"You have two options. I can kill you here and now, or you can go back to Takeo and tell him you failed. Which would you like to happen?"

"It would be better if you killed me."

"Very well then."

Just as she was about to end it, Orochimaru Sensei appeared out of nowhere and stopped her.

"Well done, Hanako. You passed."

"What?! I thought the test wasn't till tomorrow."

"I only told you that because I wanted to see how you would react to unexpected circumstances."

"Then why tell me about the test at all?"

"Your response was what told me you were ready. Had you said you weren't ready then it was probably true, but since you looked for my opinion I knew you were ready."

"I see…"

"You can release him now."

"Right." Hanako released her jutsu. "So who is this guy?"

"Hanako Shizaki, meet Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke instantly released his transformation jutsu.

"I couldn't take the chance that you knew what he looked like so I asked him to use the transformation jutsu."

Hanako had to admit, he was hot. His onyx hair fell gently around his face and some sort of wrap around his head. His clothes were that of a traveler, a roughed up poncho covered his top half. She could see the long black sleeves and the stand up collar of the shirt underneath. She also got a glimpse of the armor hiding underneath as he smoothly put his sword away. He probably had every girl he came across falling head over heals for him. Shino had mentioned that he and Sakura were dating.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sasuke." Hanako said as she extended her hand.

"You too." he replied, but didn't take her hand.

She let her hand fall back to her side and figured that it wasn't worth fighting over.

"You were taking it easy on me weren't you?" Hanako asked.

"Not really. I couldn't use my sharingan and rinnegan so I was at a bit of a handicap."

"I doubt I'm in your league though. You and Naruto ended the last war."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, since I couldn't use my special powers you were a challenge."

"Thank you."

The next day Hanako stood in the Hokage's office as the promotion to Jonin was made official. Once that was all said and done she exited the office and found Shino leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Shino."

"How about dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Our usual place is fine."

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at five."

"See you then."

That evening Hanako was frantically searching her small collection of clothes for something that was just right. She finally decided on a baby blue halter top that hugged her curvy body and wrapped around her neck, and a flowy chocolate brown skirt that stopped just above her knees. Before heading out the door she slipped on her black flats. She usually didn't wear shoes if she didn't have to, but tonight was special.

She leaned up against the tree that supported her house as she waited for Shino. A few moments later he walked up dressed in nice jeans, a hunter green t-shirt and a leather jacket. She watched as he paused and looked at her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look amazing too."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's."

The couple walked side by side, hand in hand, in silence the whole way. Once they got there they ordered their usual salads, but they added a dessert for later.

"I never did hear the details of your test. Who did you end up fighting?" Shino mentioned.

"Sasuke. He was disguised as one of Takeo's henchmen whose goal was to kidnap me."

"Sasuke is a formidable opponent."

"So I discovered. He was limited though, if he did anything over the top then I would have figured out it was him. Although he was still really tough to fight."

Just then, their food arrived and they ate in their comfortable silence. Once they had finished their dessert, Shino walked her home.

When they arrived, Shino followed her into the house.

"Congratulations again." he said.

"Thank you…"

Hanako was silenced by Shino firmly placing his lips on hers. She had no arguments as she opened her mouth to let his tongue slide in and claim the territory. She placed her arms around his neck at the same time his hands found her waist then migrated to her back. He pulled her closer so there was no space between them. She weaved her fingers into his hair and melted into the kiss. In one smooth motion, Shino picked her up bridal style and gently placed her on the bed. He broke their kiss for a moment and gazed into her eyes.

"Do you think you're ready?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

Shino then removed his glasses and set them where they wouldn't get in the way. His magical brown eyes seemed to pierce her emerald green ones. He slowly leaned down and began kissing her neck and found her sweet spot instantly. Her whole body responded to his lips on her neck. She pulled at his shirt to get it off. He stopped what he was doing to help with removing it completely. Immediately after that was done he went back to kissing her neck then migrated to her mouth. His one hand began massaging her breast and his other one supported him as he used his knee to rub up against her lower region.

Hanako let out a moan as the pleasure swept over her. She lightly ran her fingers up and down his chest and abs memorizing every detail. In a smooth motion he sat her up, removed her top and laid her back down again. He moved his mouth down her cleavage and back up to her neck. Then he expertly slipped his hand under her back and unclasped her bra. As he moved down to her cleavage again he removed her bra, allowing him to suck on one of her nipples as one of his hands played with the other one.

This triggered a very pleased moan out of Hanako as she arched her back. His kisses moved to her mouth and the hand that was on her breast moved down and rubbed her lower region slowly. She felt herself become wet as he massaged her. He then pulled down her skirt and panties in one go and tossed them aside. He trailed his kisses down her body till he reached her womanhood. He teased her with his mouth as he slowly snuck one finger inside her.

"Oh Shino…" she moaned.

He he grinned as he snuck the second finger inside and slowly began pumping while his tongue was busy just above her entrance. After only a few moments he stopped, which was sheer torture. She wanted him so badly. As payback, she flipped them so that she was now on top and in control. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them and his boxers off in the same manner he had stripped her skirt off. His manhood was hard and big. She started kissing his pecs then trailed slowly down to his groin. Taking him in her hand she sucked at just his tip enticing a moan that was music to her ears. Then she took as much of him as she could into her mouth and glided up and down.

"Hana...ko" he moaned.

She continued for only a few moments more before he pulled her up and flipped her back onto her back. He used his legs to spread hers a little farther apart as he lined himself up to enter her. She gave him a nod signalling she was ready. In one smooth motion he pushed inside of her. Surprisingly, there was no pain just the very obvious presence of him inside of her. After she had adjusted to him he began to move. She placed her hands on his back and dug her nails in at the pleasure he was giving her. Then in a quick motion she rolled them so that she was once again on top. With her face only inches from his she quickly began kissing his perfect lips as she began to grind.

Hanako felt her ecstasy rising.

"OH Shino!" she cried as she hit her climax.

"Hanako!" he moaned loudly reaching his at the same time.

She collapsed on top of her man, both of them breathing heavily. He lightly traced his fingers on her back sending a calming sensation through her body. Once she had her strength back, she pulled herself off of him and he placed his arm around her as she laid down. She cuddled into him and ran her fingers over his abs. Slowly they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Hanako awoke to see Shino sleeping soundly beside her. She expertly snuck out of the bed and dressed in her usual attire. She quietly headed out and gathered some raspberries and blackberries in her basket that she kept for such a task. When she was satisfied that she had enough she went back into the house and began cooking up pancakes.

"How long have you been up?" a groggy Shino asked.

"Only about a half an hour."

She heard footsteps behind her then felt Shino's arms wrap around her waist as she cooked.

"Was last night good for you?" he asked.

"It was amazing." she reassured.

"Good."

Shino pulled her hair behind her and gave a gentle kiss on her neck. Hanako smiled and turned her head so he could kiss her lips, then she went back to finishing up breakfast.

Once they had finished eating breakfast, Hanako washed the dishes and they headed to the Hokage's office. They walked hand in hand and were happily silent the whole walk. When they entered his office he was busy doing paperwork.

"Has there been any word on Takeo?" Hanako asked.

"Still nothing, but we're not giving up. His plans to have one ruling village is something he could use to cause a great deal of pain."

"Not could use, but would use." Orochimaru said as he entered.

"Good morning, Orochimaru Sensei." Hanako said in a happier voice than was normal.

"Judging by that tone it's a very good morning for you."

Hanako's face went red. As well as she could read Orochimaru, he could read her ten times better.

"Anyway… did you find anything Lord Orochimaru?" the Hokage asked.

"I've sent out some of my snakes to check all my old hideouts that are still standing, but there hasn't been anything yet."

"LEAF VILLAGE! HAND OVER THE KEKKEI TOTA GIRL!" came a loud voice.

Instantly, everyone in the Hokage's office ran to the roof to try and see where the voice had come from. Suddenly, Takeo appeared in front of them.

"Well hello my dear. I've come to see if you would reconsider my proposal."

"Sorry, the only proposal I will be accepting is the one that comes from my boyfriend."

"Too bad, I had so hoped you would come willingly."

Hanako felt chakra strings wrap around her body. Shino quickly sent his insects out to devour the strings which happened in no time at all. As soon as she was free she weaved her hand signs and shot out her Leaf Blades. Takeo thought he had dodged, but then Hanako snaked it towards him and hit him full force. Before he could recover she captured him in the same way that she had captured Sasuke on her test. She pulled out her kunai and placed it to his throat.

"Game over." She was just about to kill him when the Hokage interrupted her.

"Wait!"

"What? Every moment this man is alive the more chance he has to do something like what he did to my village!"

"Shino, go get Ibiki."

"Right away." Shino acknowledged.

"So, I see you told her about it, Lord Orochimaru." Takeo said.

"You shut up you bastard!"

In a flash, Shino had returned with Ibiki, who quickly did a jutsu to restrain him.

"You can release your jutsu now." he told Hanako.

Without any arguments she did as he said. Ibiki then quickly disappeared with Takeo. Hanako felt rage coursing through her body. There was nothing she would want more than to kill the man who destroyed her village. A hand landed gently, but firmly on her shoulder. She looked and was surprised to see it was Orochimaru.

"Just because you didn't get to kill him, doesn't mean he won't pay for his crimes."

He removed his hand and walked away.

"Don't let your anger get the best of you. Why? Because it can turn you into someone you don't like." Shino said as he moved beside her.

Tears started flowing freely down her face. She knew that her sensei and boyfriend were right.

"I'll let you two talk." Kakashi said then disappeared.

Shino took Hanako into his arms and just let her cry.


	11. Chapter 11

A month later, Takeo had been moved to a secure facility far away from the village. They had gathered all the information they could out of him, now all that was left was to keep him under lock and key. After getting permission from the Hokage, Ibiki kindly shared the information he gathered from Takeo.

She sparred with Orochimaru as her thoughts ran through her head. He had agreed to continue to train her. Today he got her to place her name on a special scroll and was teaching her to summon a snake. On her first attempt, she had managed to summon it alright, but the normal sized snake smacked her hard enough in the head to knock her out.

When she opened her eyes again she saw her sensei standing over her with his arms crossed and his usual neutral face.

"You're kind of creepy to wake up to, you know that?" she said as she stood up.

"Would you rather I train you like this?" he transformed into Shino and removed his coat and shirt.

"Very funny, sensei."

"But I thought you'd love to train like this." he teased.

"Well if you're going to train me like that then I'm going to do this." Hanako transformed into what she thought he would look like as an attractive woman, and was dressed in a dark purple crop top and black short shorts.

"I see your point." he said as he transformed back into himself.

"Aw… You mean you don't want to train like this?" she teased.

"Not even a little."

Hanako laughed as she transformed back to herself.

"Now, that's enough fooling around. Let's get back to it." he instructed.

Later that night, Hanako laid in her hammock and looked up at the stars.

"How'd your training go today?" Shino asked as he landed on the balcony.

"It was good. The pace has slowed down now that we don't have a time limit."

"Do you have enough energy to go on a bug hunt with me?"

Hanako sprang from her hammock, threw her arms around Shino and planted a passionate kiss on his perfect lips. "I always have energy for you."

They stayed out till 2am hunting for bugs then laid on the grass together. Shino rolled on top of her and started kissing her passionately. She kissed him back with just as much passion. He quickly removed his coat and shirt. Hanako shifted under him as she did the same. Their passion continued and it wasn't long till they were making love under the starry sky.

They awoke with the sun rise and Shino gave her a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

After a bit of a silence, Hanako had a brilliant idea pop into her head.

"We should get Orochimaru Sensei a date."

"I'm sure he's capable of doing that on his own."

"Yeah I guess you're right." she let the idea drop.

That afternoon at about 3pm Shino and Hanako were cutting through the park across from the hospital on their way home when they heard a woman singing. They migrated towards the stage as they listened and were swept away by her beautiful voice. There was a sign on the stage that said "Kimi Hara" on it. They stayed and listened to her the whole time she sang. When it ended she gave a bow and everyone applauded.

""Thank you all. I came to share my voice with you and to share the joy I feel. This is also what I do for a living, so if you would be so generous and give whatever you can, it would be appreciated." The singer said.

Hanako dug into her pockets and dumped all the change she had on her into the jar that was just in front of the stage marked for tips. She was surprised when the singer came down off the stage to mingle with the fans. Hanako laughed as she saw Naruto ambush her then get a punch to the head by Sakura.

"We should go say hi." Hanako said.

"Alright."

Once Kimi Hara wrapped up her conversation with Naruto and his team, Hanako stepped forward.

"I know you probably hear this all the time, but your voice is amazing."

"Thank you. I'm Kimi Hara. What's your name?"

"I'm Hanako Shizaki and this is my boyfriend Shino Aburame."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is it hard to make a living off of your voice?"

"Sometimes, but I've been doing it since I was little so I've gotten used to it."

"With all of your travel do you at least know how to defend yourself?" Shino asked.

"Shino!"

"What? It's not that unusual of a question. Besides, a woman traveling alone is prime target for bandits and sexual predators."

"Shino!" was all she could say. Hanako knew that someone who didn't know him could easily take what he said the wrong way. "I promise you Miss Kimi he's not threatening you! He's just being forward!" she said trying to salvage the situation.

Hanako was confused when Kimi giggled.

"It's alright. I've learned to read people pretty well. I know he's not a threat."

Hanako sighed in relief.

"To answer your question Shino, yes I know how to defend myself."

"Care to pro-" Hanako slapped her hand over his mouth stopping him from continuing the question.

"That depends."

Crap it was too late she already figured out what Shino was going to say.

Shino moved Hanako's hand off of his mouth. "On what?"

"On what your reason is for wanting me to prove it."

"My reason is simple. You can never tell a person's strength by just looking at them. So since I can't tell your strength by looking at you I want to make sure you can keep yourself safe."

Hanako just stood there in shock of the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Was the singer seriously considering sparring with Shino?

"I like your answer. How about three days from now at 7am?"

"That's agreeable."

Shino drew her a map of how to get to the nearest training grounds, then they said goodbye to the traveling singer and started walking home.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was. Why? Because every woman needs to know how to defend herself."

"Yeah, but…"

"There is no buts about it."

Hanako wasn't sure where this was coming from, but she decided to not argue the point further.


	12. Chapter 12

Three days later, Hanako watched as her boyfriend challenged the traveling singer that had just arrived in their town. She was surprised as she watched Kimi hold her own against Shino. In the end she still lost, but her skills were better than Hanako had expected. When they were done their match, Hanako walked up to her boyfriend.

"I'm surprised at your skill. Where did you learn it?" Shino asked.

"My father used to be a shinobi. He taught me a lot of what he knew."

"He taught you well."

"Thank you."

"How long will you be staying in the village?" Hanako asked.

"I tend to stay in one spot for a few months before I move on again."

Hanako's brain started spinning about how she could hook up the singer with her sensei. She just couldn't let the idea go.

"Thank you for your time Miss Hara." Shino said with a bow.

"And thank you for all you do to protect the people of the village." Kimi said giving a bow as well.

Hanako and Shino walked away and got breakfast at Hanako's house.

"What are you planning?" Shino asked.

"I'm thinking about how good Kimi and Orochimaru Sensei would be together."

"I thought we had agreed he could do that himself."

"We did, but I can't help it. She's so sweet, she would be a good balance for Sensei."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Shino sighed.

"Nope."

"Fine, but we are only watching them."

After a few days of watching them eat dinner every night together, Hanako was wanting to do something to help things along, but she wasn't sure what to do.

She and Shino watched as they followed Kimi towards her apartment. Hanako accidently let her feet fall harder than normal, it was probably because she was wearing shoes. She hid quickly when Kimi turned around. When Hanako thought it was safe, she looked around the corner.

There was now a man with Kimi handing her a big bouquet of roses. Kimi accepted the roses and the man got down on one knee.

"Is he proposing to her?"

"That wouldn't be surprising. Why? Because a voice a amazing as hers is sure to draw attention."

They continued to watch the scene as the man went from shy and barely able to be heard, to confident and yelling loudly that he would challenge the man who was also after her heart.

In a flash Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere and landed behind Kimi. His head next to hers.

Hanako couldn't see exactly what happened, but whatever it was sent the poor guy running scared for his life. She did her best to stifle her laughter.

She and Shino kept up with the couple as they continued walking. They finally went into a hotel and Hanako was happy to see Orochimaru went with her.

"We should go now." Shino said.

"No let's wait. If Orochimaru Sensei comes back out too soon I want to tell him to get back in there."

"I'll never understand a woman's mind." Shino complained.

They sat and waited till finally they heard what they assumed was Kimi's voice and then shortly followed by the sound of the consistent thumps. Hanako figured it was the bed hitting the wall.

"Good job, Sensei."

"See, I told you he could handle it himself." Shino said.

"Alright let's go."

The next day, instead of training, Hanako headed over to the labs where her sensei worked.

"Good morning, Sensei!" she greeted as she entered his lab.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to face her.

"Did you need something?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say, good job." she gave him a thumbs up.

"Good job? On what?" he crossed his arms

"On the fun you had last night. It sounded like she enjoyed it."

For the first time ever, she saw Orochimaru's face go red. Although she was pretty sure it was from anger more than embarrassment, but it was still entertaining to see.

"What were you doing there in the first place?" he growled.

"Well, ya see…"

"Nevermind, I don't want to know." he said putting his hand up to silence her.

"I never thought the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, would be shy about his love life."

"I wasn't expecting you to hear it." he hissed.

"Hate to break it to you, Sensei, but I'm pretty sure the whole hotel heard you two. And possibly the buildings next door too." Hanako smiled as her sensei's face turned another shade of red. "Don't worry, I'm not going to spread it around. What you do is personal, I get that. I just wanted you to know that I knew so you don't act silly trying to hide it from me."

"If you want to continue being my student, I suggest you never do that again."

Hanako head the change in his tone and knew that he was dead serious.

"It won't happen again, Orochimaru Sensei." She gave a bow and then left.

When she emerged from the lab she saw Shino leaning against the wall.

"You like pushing his buttons don't you?" he asked as they started to walk.

"Yeah, I do." She gave Shino a smile. "I'm going to leave his personal life alone now though. He said he won't train me if I do it again."

"That's not surprising. A man like him would like to keep his life private."

Over the next few days, her Sensei wasn't anywhere to be found. She stilled trained regardless and finally got the hang of summoning the snake without it knocking her out. She had just started training when Shikamaru found her and told her that the Hokage wanted to see her.

When she entered the Hokage's office she saw Orochimaru there as well. She was going to ask where he had been, but there was something about him that told her she'd better not.

"I hope you've been keeping up on your training." He said in a monotone.

"Yes, Orochimaru Sensei."

"Good, because you're coming with me."

"What's happened?"

"Kimi Hara, our visiting vocalist, has been kidnapped." the Hokage explained.

"I've already found where they're keeping her. We're leaving immediately."

Hanako saw a new ferocity in her sensei's eyes. She knew just from the look on his face that he loved Kimi.

"Then let's go." She said.

"You don't want to pack a bag?" The Hokage asked.

"I lived in the woods for six years, I'm sure I can go one mission without a change of clothes."

"Then follow me." Orochimaru said.

They headed out of the village at full speed. Hanako had a hard time keeping up, even with her shoes off. She decided to stay silent and let her sensei tell her what she needed to know.

Finally, they stopped just outside of an underground hideout. Hanako stood silently waiting for orders.

"This is an old hideout of mine, so I know it like the back of my hand." Orochimaru said as he crouched down and drew in the dirt.

Hanako watched intently as he explained to her the layout and where all the traps were. He also explained the plan, which involved killing her kidnappers.

"Well… aren't you going to ask why I'm so upset?" he inquired after a brief silence.

"I didn't want to pry. I figured you would tell me if I needed to know."

"The bastards have been beating her if she doesn't cooperate."

Hanako now fully understood the reason he was so serious. Those men had no idea what was coming their way.


	13. Chapter 13

Hanako and Orochimaru waited till it was getting dark. The men who had kidnapped Kimi had her hands bound behind her back and were leading her into the hideout. Orochimaru followed them silently and Hanako did the same. Once the men had locked Kimi in her cell, Hanako pickpocketed the key and handed it to her sensei who unlocked it. When they opened the door they saw Kimi laying on her side on the dirty floor tied up and gagged.

Orochimaru immediately went to her and took the gag off of her mouth. Hanako kept watch as she listened to the conversation.

"Don't worry my charmer. I'm getting you out of here."

"You're a sight for sore eyes, my snake."

Hanako heard the ropes break and some shuffling from them standing up. She heard Kimi gasp. She turned to see that Kimi had a hard time standing. Orochimaru had caught her and was holding her in his arms. Hanako smiled. They looked really good together and it was easy to see they loved each other. When they began making out, Hanako turned away again.

"Let's go." Orochimaru said.

"Yes, I don't want to spend any more time with these assholes."

Orochimaru lead Kimi to Hanako, who took hold of her and he took off further into the base.

"Where is he going?"

"To take care of them."

"You go after him right now! Carry me on your back if you have too!" Kimi ordered.

Hanako didn't argue and did as she was told. She had a feeling that if she didn't listen, there would be hell to pay. It made sense now, why her sensei was so attracted to her.

When they arrived at the scene where Orochimaru was, he just about to deal a killing blow to each of the two men. Hanako leapt in front of her sensei with Kimi still on her back.

"Stop!" Kimi cried.

Hanako saw her sensei's face was deadly serious.

"You're in my way, my love."

"We shouldn't kill them, let's take them back to the village and have them face the consequences there. My whole life no one has ever been killed because of me and I'm not about to let that change!"

Orochimaru stood frozen for a moment then backed down. He sent out some of his snakes to bind the two men then took Kimi from Hanako.

"Hanako, bring them with us."

"Yes , sir."

Hanako wrapped her vines around their waists and dragged them all the way back to the village.

Once they entered the village, Orochimaru took Kimi straight to the hospital and Hanako headed to the prison and dropped off the prisoners. She just came out of the prison when Shino approached her.

"Are you alright?" he asked sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be."

"You disappeared and I didn't know where you went."

"Let's go to my place and I'll tell you all about it."

When they were both sitting on the hammock she explained everything that happened and why she chose to head out without telling him.

The next day, Shino said he had a surprise for Hanako. It wasn't like Shino to do surprises, so she was curious as to what he had planned for her.

He picked her up at lunch and they went to a beautiful wooded area in the village and sat down to have a picnic. Once Hanako had finished eating, she flopped on the grass and let out a sigh.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about Orochimaru Sensei and Kimi. You should have seen him, Shino. It was almost chivalrous."

"That would definitely be something to see."

"I saw it with you too, you know."

"Me? When?"

"When you rescued me from Takeo. It didn't show up the same way as with Orochimaru Sensei, but I could tell it was there."

"I see."

"Hm? Is something wrong? Hanako could tell there was something off.

"It's nothing."

"Bullcrap. Now stop lying and tell me what's going on."

Shino took off his glasses and looked at her. She felt her heart sink a little as the seriousness in his eyes pierced hers.

"I'm going on a long term mission tomorrow. I was told it's best to not have any attachments here, so I can focus on my mission. After today you will no longer be my girlfriend."

Hanako felt like her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am." he said keeping eye contact with her.

Tears started welling up in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried there was no way to hold them back.

"I have to go home and pack now." He put his glasses back on and stood up. "Goodbye Hanako."

Hanako burst into tears as he walked away. She sat there and cried as she tried to pick up the broken pieces of her heart. The tears just didn't want to stop. She just continued to cry as she cleaned up the picnic and walked back home. She threw the stuff on the floor and curled up in bed and cried herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next two weeks, Hanako just moped around her house. She didn't even train. She only left her house to get food for home, but even then she didn't feel like eating. Some friends had come by to try and talk, she listened, but didn't say anything.

Today was no different. She woke up, but didn't get out of bed. She didn't see a reason to. She was about to start crying when Orochimaru came into her house. He stood in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Get up. We're going to train."

"Go away."

"I said, get up." he was more forceful with his tone this time.

"And I said, go away." She turned her back to him.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to drag you out and we're going to train."

She stayed silent. Her sensei and never forced her to do anything before.

Suddenly a snake arm wrapped around her pulled her out of bed. Her blankets fell off revealing the bra and panties that she had slept in. Quickly she was re-covered with the blanket and dragged out the door.

She screamed the whole way demanding that he put her down, but it fell on deaf ears. Finally, they arrived at a stream with a tiny waterfall. Orochimaru shoved her in the ice cold waterfall for a moment then stood her in the stream. The blanket had fallen off again and the wind was cold against her skin. She started shivering.

"H-How d-dare you!"

"I told you. We're going to train."

"No we're not! I don't feel like training today!" She screamed; her anger rose even more.

She saw a change of clothes on the ground next to Orochimaru.

"You can have your clothes when you agree to train."

Hanako's rage was now at a boiling point.

"You Snake!"

He just gave her a serious look. She saw that he wasn't going to budge, so she finally caved.

"Fine, I'll train! Just give me my damn clothes."

Orochimaru used a snake arm to lift her out of the water and onto dry ground. He then tossed her clothes to her and turned around. She quickly got dressed then tried to run away, but his snake arm was quicker and managed to drag her back.

"You know all this energy fighting me could be used to train. Now you said you would train so let's train."

Finally giving up the fight, Hanako took an offensive stance. Orochimaru used a transformation jutsu to transform into Shino.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes! You said you wanted me to train!"

"This is part of your training."

Hanako launched an attack and the sparring began. They trained for a whole hour until Hanako broke down fell to her knees and hung her head low as the tears flowed.

"That jerk! That idiot! Why did he have to make me fall in love with him then throw me aside like I was nothing?!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she cried.

"I can't give you the answers you're looking for, but I know moping isn't going to make it better. Become stronger and make him regret letting you go."

Hanako lifted her head and made eye contact with her surprisingly sensitive, and back to normal sensei. She could see genuine concern in his eyes.

"Okay sensei. Let's get back to training."

"That's what I like to hear."

The two trained hardcore all day until it was time for dinner. She ate her fill that night and for the first time in two weeks, she didn't cry herself to sleep.

The next day, Hanako dragged herself out of bed at 5am and began training harder than ever before. When she had finished training it was about lunch time. She ate at Ichiraku's then headed to the lab to thank her sensei for snapping her out of her slump. Her heart still ached of course, but something about yesterday helped her to bare it easier.

When she entered the lab, Kimi Hara was also there. It looked like they had just been talking, but she wanted to make sure she hadn't interrupted anything.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Orochimaru Sensei."

"No, we were just talking."

"How are you doing?" Kimi asked.

A tear managed to leak from Hanako's eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"I'm managing. That's actually why I came by. I wanted to thank you, Sensei. You really snapped me out of it. I'm not entirely sure why it helped, but it did."

Kimi smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." Orochimaru said.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go. I'll see you two around." she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Hanako." Kimi said.

"Hn?"

"Why don't I take you shopping? I never properly thanked you for helping rescue me."

"But don't you have to sing in a couple hours?"

"Tsunade told me to wait two weeks before I try singing again. Tomorrow is the two week mark from when she told me… I've been counting." Kimi gave Hanako a sweet smile.

"Okay, I wouldn't mind some shopping therapy."

The two girls browsed the shops, but Hanako stayed quiet. If the silence bothered Kimi, she didn't say anything.

"What do you think about this?" Kimi asked as she held up a necklace with an emerald teardrop pendant.

"It's beautiful."

Without saying anything Kimi bought it and held it out for Hanako to take.

"You didn't have to do that."

"My dear, I've had my heart broken too. Sometimes you need something to remind yourself that you're still you, even without the man who broke your heart."

Hanako took the necklace and stared at the teardrop pendant as it rested perfectly in her hand.

"Think of it as a reminder of the tears you shed trying to remember who you are and not who anyone else says you are."

Hanako put on the necklace. Kimi really had a way with words and they reached her heart. She had shed many tears because of Shino, but now it was time to start being her own person again.

"Thank you, Kimi. I really think I needed this."


	15. Chapter 15

Five months had passed and each day Hanako felt her heart heal a little bit more. She wore her new necklace, that Kimi had bought her, everyday.

As always, she was training with Orochimaru and had successfully summoned a snake large enough to put some towers to shame. Satisfied with the result, she let the snake return to its home and she landed safely on the ground.

"Good." Orochimaru said.

"Thanks, Sensei."

Suddenly, Hanako felt an odd sensation in her hair. She pulled her hair over her shoulder to see what it was. She froze when she saw it was an bug and it had a familiar chakra.

"Did you want to call it quits for today?" Orochimaru asked.

"No." Hanako took the bug out of her hair and was tempted to crush it. Instead she just set it on the ground. "Let's get back to it."

As she continued to train, she did her best to turn anger into drive. It worked for the most part, but there was a piece of her that actually wanted to see him again. Turned out she was going to see him sooner than expected. When she had just finished her training with her sensei, there he was. None other than Shino, and he was walking up to them.

Hanako gave pleading eyes to Orochimaru asking him to stay. He nodded, backed up a little and crossed his arms. When Hanako turned back around, Shino was standing right in front of her.

Rage shot up within her and she gave him a good hard slap, which sent his glasses flying to the ground. When he looked back at her there was something that was different.

"I deserved that." he said simply.

"Damn straight you did!"

"I like your necklace, it brings out your eyes."

"Stop looking at my chest you perv!"

He locked his eyes with hers and she felt her heart flutter. She didn't want it to, but it did. Then slowly, Shino moved towards her. She stood her ground, she wasn't going to back away. He kept getting closer till he was only inches away. Her eyes watered, but stayed locked with his as she felt the warm sensation of his hand cupping her face.

"I'm sorry." he said softly then placed a tender, but brief kiss on her lips.

Hanako felt her heart melt. Tears flowed in response to the memory of the hurt he had caused and the sweetness of his apology. After he pulled away from the kiss, he brushed her tears away.

"If you have a moment, I would like to talk to you." he requested.

Hanako turned to look at Orochimaru, but he was already gone.

"I have a some time."

The two of them sat on the grass and Hanako listened as Shino explained that he and three other ninja had gone after the group that had followed Takeo and were still trying to pursue his goal of a superior village. It required patience and a lot of recon, which was why Shino had been chosen to go. He also explained that part of the plan involved them going undercover.

She knew that anything could happen on a mission like that and figured his breaking up with her was his way of protecting her. She got upset again and slapped him a second time.

"I'm a shinobi you idiot! Next time, don't try to protect me, just tell me your mission is dangerous. I'd rather find out you died than go through what you put me through."

"Next time?"

"It means I forgive you, you idiot. But only if you promise never to do that again." she clarified with tears leaking down her face.

"I promise." he said as he took her in his arms.

The warmth of his embrace reached all the way to her heart. She grasped him tightly, determined never to let him go again.

A week later, Hanako was getting ready for their first date since Shino came back home. She slid on a sexy green kimono and some flats. Her necklace, of course, was around her neck and she even did her hair up in a fancy braid.

When she came out of her tree house, Shino was already waiting for her. He was dressed in nice blue jeans, and a black t-shirt that accented his every muscle. It almost caused Hanako to drool.

Without saying a word, Shino gently took her hand and lead her to a fancy restaurant. After they ate, Shino ordered a special dessert. When it arrived, Hanako saw it was a chocolate cake. When she was just about to dig in, she saw a ring that had been placed in one of the hard candy flowers. It had an emerald as its main stone and diamonds all the way around it.

"What's this?"

Shino removed the ring from the cake and got down on one knee.

"I know we've only just reconnected, but our time apart taught me something. It taught me that no matter where I am or what the circumstances may be, I will always love you. So I ask you, Hanako Shizaki, will you marry me?"

Her jaw just about hit the floor.

"Yes! I can't believe that's even a question! Of course I'll marry you!"

She got down to his level, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

The whole restaurant burst into applause and whistles. Hanako was the happiest she had ever been.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days were filled with the excitement of telling their friends about the good news.

"Oh! You know who I haven't told yet?" Hanako asked as they walked through town.

"Who?"

"Kimi Hara and Orochimaru Sensei. I've had chances, but I wanted to make sure we told everyone you wanted to tell first."

"I don't have anyone else I want to tell so let's go find them."

They decided to try Orochimaru's lab first.

When they opened the door they saw Kimi laying on the desk with only her bra covering her top half and Orochimaru, also half naked, kissing her neck.

"Ah my eyes!" Hanako semi joked as she and Shino quickly turned around.

"Hanako Shizaki!" Orochimaru growled. "I thought you knew to knock!"

The tone in his voice told her he was mad, although it was probably mostly embarrassment.

She heard shuffling around behind her.

"Now, you can look." her sensei grumbled.

Hanako slowly turned around with Shino. They stood there silent for a minute, she almost forgot what she was here to say.

"Well? What did you want?"

She blushed with the memory still fresh in her mind

"Orochimaru, go easy on her. Did you have something you wanted to tell us?" Kimi asked.

Hanako nodded and held up her left hand to show them her ring. "Shino and I are engaged."

"Oh, is that all?" Orochimaru said.

Kimi elbowed him.

"I mean, good for you."

"I'm so happy you two worked things out. Do you have the date set yet?" Kimi asked.

"Not yet, we're just telling everyone at this point."

"Well, I hope you two will be happy together."

"Thanks Kimi, I'm sure we will."

After some more brief conversation, Shino and Hanako left the lab and started walking.

"How about we never speak of what we saw with those two." Hanako proposed.

"No argument here."

"How about we go bug hunting?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Time Skip

It was the day of the wedding and Hanako stood in a room of the Aburame household examining herself in the full length mirror. Her wedding dress was a simple, spaghetti strap, chiffon dress with a green belt around her waist.

There was a knock at the door just before it opened just a bit.

"Are you decent?" came Orochimaru's voice.

"Yes, Sensei."

He entered the room dressed in his formal attire. She had to admit it looked good.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Just have to deal with the butterflies in my stomach."

"Then let's go."

Orochimaru offered her his arm. She took it and walked out of the room. Since Hanako's parents were no longer alive, she asked Orochimaru to do the honors of walking her down the aisle. Even though she had asked, she was kind of surprised when he said yes.

They stood just behind the doors that led to the backyard where everyone was waiting for her to enter. She gave Orochimaru a nod and they went outside. Hanako didn't notice much because her eyes had locked with Shino's. He had taken his glasses off for the ceremony and that made him all the more attractive.

The ceremony seemed to fly by as they declared their love for each other in front of their friends. The reception went by just as quickly.

When everything was done, Shino put a blindfold on her and led her by the hand. When they had stopped, Hanako could tell they were in a wooded area because she could feel the soft ground under her feet. Shino removed the blindfold and revealed a quaint little two story home.

"Shino, did you build this?"

"With the help of the guys. I hope the fact that it's on the ground doesn't bother you."

"Not at all. It's perfect!"

"Then, let's go in."

Shino swept her off her feet and carried her over the threshold, and straight into the bedroom.

He placed her gently on the bed and placed himself on top of her. She gazed into his unforgettable brown eyes.

"How does it feel to be Hanako Aburame?"

"It feels amazing."

He began to passionately kiss her. She kissed back with just as much passion.

It wasn't long before they were sealing their promises of the day with perfect lovemaking.

 **The End**


End file.
